The present invention relates to a bifunctional reusable beverage container closure. It is for resealing or drinking from a conventional pop-tab can of carbonated soda, beer or other pressurized liquid after partial usage.
In the past, one of the problems with the use of cans containing carbonated liquids, which were opened and partially consumed, was the difficulty of preserving the carbonation during relatively short term storage.
Another problem with drinking from the present state of the art carbonated soda or beer can is the difficulty of drinking directly from the bung hole in the top cover without accidently spilling the contents thereof on an inexperienced child, or on any elderly person whose hand control is unsteady.